Generally, methods for driving an LCD can be classified into two methods, the color filter method and the field-sequential driving method, based on methods of displaying color images.
According to the color sequential method, three primary colors are sequentially switched within the time that humans percept the flicker of image to compose a color. That is, the primary colors are sequentially displayed in three time segments. Therefore, a complete color image is displayed as a rapidly changing sequence of primary monochrome images. Since every pixel unit in the display contributes to every primary image, a color sequential imaging display must address the pixel units first to select required pixel units to display. Since three primary colors are sequentially switched in three time segments in the color sequential method, a color difference exists between the moving object's head and tail, called color break-up; that may reduce the display quality. When a white color image moves from right side to left side, human eyes may catch up with this image. However, due to the vision persistence effect, a trailing image whose front end is red color and rear end is blue color is projected onto the retina.
FIG. 4 illustrates a white color image corresponding to m pixel to m+7 pixel. Since the display is driven by the color sequential method, corresponding to the horizontal axis, different colors of vertical axis are displayed in different times. Human's eyes trace the moving object and the trace leave on the retina for a while. At the beginning of the red-sub frame within the (N+1) frame, a white color image whose front end is red color and rear end is blue color is formed in retina
Therefore, improving the image quality is one of the targets waiting for being solved.